


You'll Ruin Your Appetite...

by AlastorsBambi (AkaraSoma), livinaphantasie



Series: Black Briar [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AlastorsBambi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinaphantasie/pseuds/livinaphantasie
Summary: Bambi gets bratty while waiting for dinner to be done.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Black Briar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895017
Kudos: 1





	You'll Ruin Your Appetite...

Bambi dried off the pot, no scratches or rice left on it, and hung it up with the rest. She pushed one of Toshi's arms up to watch him cook.

"Is this almost done?"

"I've gotta work on the rice while the sauce simmers, but it should be ready after that."

"Uuuuuuuugh!" She wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head between his shoulders. Yes, she's being dramatic. "It better be worth the wait."

He turned her around and grabbed her by the waist, suddenly pushing her against the bar as he whispered in her ear, "Are you being bratty right now? Cause I can fix that…"

Her tail was immediately fluffed, her face split by a smile as she giggled. Her hands rested in his forearms and lightly scratched there.

She loved it when Toshi got like this.

"Maybe... Whatcha gonna do about it if you don't wanna ruin the food?"

"The way the food is right now… I have about 20 minutes before anything is actually ruined." He ran his hand down her thigh, giving it a nice squeeze as his other found her ass. "Come on... I can at least get you to scream my name once before time runs out…"

* * *

Bambi bit her lip before giving him a short nod. Toshi captured her lips with his, sneaking tongue to play with hers when she gasped as he lifted her onto the island. He pulled her hips flush with his and moaned when her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer.

Toshi sighed as one of Bambi's hands slipped into his pants to rub her thumb over the tip of his cock. She sucked and nipped at his neck as he fucked into her hand, nipping the tip of her ear.

He fumbled to get her jeans undone, smirking as he felt nothing between the fur and black denim. Leaning over her until her back touched the black marble of the island, he teased her clit with his fingertips.

"Mmm, dirty girl…" He pushed up her shirt to bare her chest, nuzzling her silky fur and breasts. "No panties? Naughty…"

The Caribou could only whine while he slipped one of his long fingers into her, other hand pulling her pants completely off of her. She gasped when he flicked his tongue around one of her nipples and ground the heel of his palm against her clit while he started pumping his finger. Her nails dug into his biceps while her ankles hooked behind him and he added another finger, stretching her beautifully.

"Listen to yourself, Sugar. So needy…" He stole another kiss from her bite swollen lips. "You're soaking for me, too. You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she hissed, giving his dick a firm tug. "I want you…"

Toshi shoved his pants to his knees, pulling his fingers out of his wife and stuck them in his mouth while keeping eye contact with her. He pulled her to the very edge of the island and rubbed his cock through her slick, biting his lip as she writhed beneath him.

"Toshi, stop teasing! Please?" Bambi's eyes were wide and pleading, ruby orbs shining with desperation.

"Anything for you, baby…" 

He covered her body with his while guiding himself inside. Toshi groaned into her neck as he bottomed out, feeling her walls flutter around him. Bambi choked out a moan and moved her hands to grip his back, back arching beautifully as his cock stretched her wide.

After a moment of letting her adjust, Toshi wrapped an arm around her back and grabbed the other side of the island. Kissing her neck, he started rocking his hips slowly against hers. She used her hold on his shoulders to move with him, small sounds of appreciation escaping her throat as he filled her just right.

"I'm gonna go faster, Sugar. Hang on…"

Adjusting his grip on the counter, the Static Demon pulled almost completely out before slamming back into the hilt. Bambi let out a gasp that trailed into a loud whine as her head fell back against the marble. 

Toshi grunted against her neck with every thrust, feeling her breasts bounce against his chest and her slick almost gush against him with each one. The piercings were just barely colder than his body and made goosebumps skate across his skin.

"Mm… Fuck yes, baby!" she panted. "Harder - fuck me harder!"

Toshi pulled out of her just long enough to flip her onto her stomach, her toes barely able to touch the floor, and pushed back into her pussy with a growl. Bambi cried out and held onto the edge of the island, Toshi's hand covering hers while the other wrapped around her hips to hold her up.

Toshi knew she'd need more than this to get off, she always did. The hand around her hip moved to where they were joined and his thumb circled her clit again. He set a quick, rough pace to match the one his cock had as he drilled her into the counter. 

In the back of her mind, Bambi imagined her hips would be bruised in a few hours, but she could not find a fuck to give as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Gonna fill you up, Princess. Gonna cum in that pussy," he huffed into her hair, kissing her shoulder. "That whatcha want? My cum dripping out of you…"

"Yes, please, baby," she planted, clawing at the marble and leaving small scratches with her nails. "Fill me up!"

Baring his teeth, Toshi redoubled his efforts. Lifting one of her legs to his hip and pressing his forehead against her shoulder blade, he smirked when she moaned loudly on his next push in. He focused on hitting that spot over and over, making her see stars as his thumb pressed down on her clit.

Bambi came with a loud scream of his name and he followed her, biting her shoulder and holding her hard enough to bruise.

* * *

"Dinner's ready, Sugar!"

A bleat snapped Bambi out of her daydream, Eli dancing in place in front of her as she sat in the garden. Toshi had just yelled that dinner was finally done from the kitchen window.

She pouted at the Jumbee, cheeks lightening from their state of blush. With a snap of her fingers, he was surrounded by floral butterflies to chase and hunt.

"Fucking traitorous brat…" she grumbled, chin on her fist. "I could've ruined my appetite if it weren't for you…"

Eli just bleated happily at her like nothing was wrong.

"Little bastard… Tattling to Alastor…"


End file.
